


Exitación

by Liarian



Series: Escala de Kinsey [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian





	Exitación

La ha vuelto a joder. Nada nuevo en el horizonte. Bucky siempre la jode.  
Pero Steve no tenía ningún derecho, para él no significa nada. Sólo es un juego cuando en realidad lo es todo.  
A veces, la confianza da asco.  
Acaba de levantarse y en lo único que puede pensar es en volver a dormir.  
Y no volver a despertar.  
A veces preferiría seguir en un mundo completamente en blanco. Todo es más sencillo cuando no hay nada.  
Sólo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes pero Steve ha tenido que besarlo y  
Mierda. Sentado en la cama, hunde el rostro entre sus brazos. Se siente al borde del precipicio. ¿Esta vez cual es su escusa? Un pico no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha estado a punto de hacer. Durante un instante ha perdido el norte. Sigue siendo un animal, un depravado incapaz de controlar  
–¿Buck?– los nudillos de Steve golpeando la puerta con cuidado lo sacan del círculo vicioso en el que parecen haberse sumergido sus pensamientos –¿Podemos hablar?– la voz suena tremendamente pequeña a través de la puerta.  
Resignado, se enfunda en una camiseta limpia antes de abrir la puerta. El pelo le cae sobre el rostro y lo oculta de la mirada inquisitiva de Steve.  
–¿De qué quieres hablar?– Steve sigue descalzo. Parece que los silencios incómodos se están volviendo algo habitual. –¿Steve?  
–¿Aún te gusto?  
–¡¿Qué?!– la pregunta lo pilla tan de improviso que olvida por completo que estaba intentando no mirarle a la cara.  
–Que si aún te gusto.  
–Steve, no pienso follar contigo para que puedas saciar tu curiosidad– suspira resignado.  
–¿Por qué no? Hace un momento no te ha supuesto un problema meterme la lengua hasta el fondo.– mantiene la voz firme, pero el rubor le ha escalado hasta las orejas.  
–¡¿Y no ves un problema?!– Steve siempre consigue exasperarlo. –Steve, sabes lo qué hay pero eso no te da derecho a utilizarme como si fuera un juguete.  
Incapaz de seguir mirándolo a la cara, se arrastra hasta la cama y se deja caer como un peso muerto.  
–No quiero que hagas nada de lo que luego vayas a arrepentirte.– se mira las manos.  
–Buck, no creo que sea curiosidad.– Nota el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Steve y el calor de su mano en la rodilla. –Quizá sí. No sé. No lo sé.  
–¿Entonces?– no tenía nada claro hacia donde estaba yendo la conversación.  
–Desde que me dijiste- De repente tiene tanto sentido. Pensaba que no me considerabas un hombre- cuando- sabes. Sigo sin entender cómo podía gustarte- pero  
–Steve– lo interrumpió, incapaz de entender nada.  
–Estoy desvariando, ¿verdad?– Steve dibujó una sonrisa torcida. –Pero bueno, lo que quiero decir. Si hay algo que sé es que quiero estar contigo y bueno, esto– Steve le cogió la mano y la condujo hasta la entrepierna. –No sé si me explico.– Bucky no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al notarla allí y saber que era por él.


End file.
